Infiltración
by Kilia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry se viera obligado a hacerse pasar por un mortífago y a ganarse la confianza de cierto Malfoy? Chapter 1. Querido Harry, si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no podré ayudarte más en tu misión. Draco/Harry


**Infiltración: By Kilia**

**Capítulo I: La última voluntad de Dumbledore**

Hola a todos y gracias por leer ^_^. Como **disclaimer** digo: **Nada de Harry** **Potter** ni de ninguno de mis fics (que ya pertenezca a sus respectivos autores xD porque la trama y los personajes propios si me pertenecen) son **de mi propiedad**.

* * *

Hedwig salió a volar como cada noche de verano a través de la ventana de su habitación en casa de los Dursley. Harry la observó volar hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, apoyado en el quicio de la ventana. Todo esto lo hizo con desgana y apatía, ya que se había dado cuenta de algo con la muerte de Dumbledore. Él mismo era una maldición para las personas que quería. Todos aquellos que le importaban se veían absorbidos de alguna forma por la oscura espiral que lo rodeaba.

Primero sus padres, después Sirus, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, el señor Weasley, por no decir la familia Weasley al completo, Ceddric y Cho, quien lloró amargamente la muerte de éste, y eso hablando sólo de los afectados más directos. Ahí afuera, tras sus ventanas en las que se encontraba seguro hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, mucha más gente había sufrido y seguía sufriendo.

- Ojalá todo se hubiera acabado esa noche, aunque me hubiera costado la vida...- se lamentó apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en el quicio con abatimiento- Ahora todos estarían bien...y tú estarías vivo para guiarlos...¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! Buscar Horrocruxes por el mundo entero...teniendo sólo la vaga idea de qué pueden ser y sin saber dónde pueden estar, presuponiendo que acertemos...¡¿No podrías haberme dejado mejor un pajar como Hogwarts de grande y con cuatro agujas?! Igual así sería posible...

Aunque sabía que su actitud de desesperación e irritación no le conducirían a ninguna parte, no podía evitar tener momentos así en esos días. Era irritante cada vez que recibía una llamada o lechuza de Hermione con otra posible teoría sobre la forma y el paradero de los Horrocruxes. Para cuando los hubieran encontrado todos, Voldemort ya habría dejado en herencia su reinado del mundo a sus bisnietos. Con este y más pensamientos desesperanzadores Harry se fue a dormir, sin saber que lo que iba a suceder a la mañana siguiente cambiaría para siempre el curso de su vida.

El día amaneció despejado con algunas nubes en el horizonte. Una pálida luz indicaba el comienzo de la mañana. Evitando desvelarse, se envolvió aun más en las sábanas para disfrutar de unas horas extra de sueño. Sin embargo algo se reflejaba en la habitación aparte de los colores azulados y blanquecinos típicos de las primeras horas del día, o eso le pareció ver mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño. Unos instantes después volvió a pestañear somnoliento, el reflejo dorado seguía allí... .Lentamente sus neuronas fueron conectándose una a otra... ¿Quién había encendido la luz? ¿Habría algún mortífago allí?

De pronto la tensión hizo que se despertara de golpe y pudiera pensar con claridad. La luz que veía no se parecía en nada a la de su cuarto. Había alguien allí...alguien..o algo... . El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho mientras trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido con su acelerada respiración. ¿Y si había venido a por él? Pero...no podían...¿o si?...¿habrían descubierto cómo saltarse el hechizo que lo protegía? Un ruido familiar que no conseguía ubicar sonó muy cerca...extrañamente cerca. Entonces miró hacia arriba lentamente...

-¡Fawkes! - exclamó con una alegría inusitada. La visita del pájaro le había devuelto la energía- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó cariñosamente al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama -.

La respuesta no se hizo de esperar, al lanzar una segunda mirada al fénix vio lo último que se esperaba ver. En una de sus patas sostenía un sobre. No cabía duda acerca de quién era ese sobre, la única persona por la que Fawkes llevaría cartas como una lechuza. Sin poder contener la emoción cogió el sobre, se sentó otra vez en su cama y lo abrió con lentitud.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque probablemente ya no podré ayudarte más en tu misión, así que deberás seguir el camino que nunca quise para ti. Debes olvidarte de los horrocruxes, al menos de momento, pues vosotros solos nunca lograreis encontrarlos y destruirlos todos a tiempo._

_Hay otro camino para destruir a Voldemort del que nunca te hablé y en el que nunca quise pensar, pues quizás ni yo mismo lo habría conseguido. Sin embargo, vistas las circunstancias no queda más remedio que tu intentes._

_Deberás infiltrarte entre los mortífagos, ganarte su confianza y la de Voldemort, en especial tienes que ser uno más en la familia Malfoy, pues los Malfoy guardan algo en uno de sus sótanos que tienes que conseguir. _

_En cuanto leas este mensaje, no importa la hora, el lugar ni el día, debes buscar a Severus Snape. Puede que esto te resulte muy confuso, ya que es probable que él mismo me haya matado. Confía en mí Harry, debes buscarlo ahora mismo._

_Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo ¡y no olvides cuidar bien a Fawkes! Llámale a partir de ahora "Bermuth", es muy importante, no le gusta, pero no pude encontrarle otro mejor. Lo entenderá. _

_PD: No le digas a nadie lo de Fawkes, sólo a Severus, Ron y Hermione. Absolutamente a nadie más._

_Con todo mi cariño: Albus Dumbledore_

_No destruyas este papel, debes conservarlo y llevarlo siempre encima._

En cuanto terminó de leer, las palabras salieron ardiendo y Harry soltó el papel al momento, que fue a parar al suelo. Sin embargo el papel no se quemó, sólo parte de las palabras, el fuego las borró todas excepto "Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo" y "Con todo mi cariño: Albus Dumbledore" y "No destruyas este papel, debes conservarlo y llevarlo siempre encima". Agradeció el gesto de dejarle conservar el papel y esas frases y se prometió a sí mismo que guardaría tan celosamente esa carta como las fotos de sus padres.

No podía creérselo ¿de verdad Dumbledore le había dejado a Fawkes? Incréulo miró a la majestuosa ave.

- Esto...¿Bermuth?

El fénix lo miró con pinta de resignado.

-A mí también me gustaba más "Fawkes"- dijo Harry sonriente- Esto...no tienes que quedarte conmigo si no quieres, aunque no creo que Dumbledore te dejara conmigo sin saber si tú querías...

Fawkes respondió subiéndose en su hombro por unos instantes y volviéndose a posar en su mesita de noche.

-Bueno, entonces...¿compañeros, no? - dijo Harry sonriente-.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo

- Esto...Bermuth...si no queremos que nadie descubra que estás aquí, vas a tener que venir esta noche para irnos a buscar a Severus...lo siento...supongo que Dumbledore te dijo que nadie debía verte o algo así...

El ave lo miró a los ojos con esa inteligencia característica de los fénix y alzó el vuelo. Harry sabía que volvería, sabía que Fawkes no lo engañaría. Y con este pensamiento mucho más agradable se durmió. Dumbledore no le había abandonado, y aunque sus instrucciones eran claras, esperar unas horas para estar descansado, hacer el equipaje e informar a Ron y Hermione seguro que no eran demasiado. Ver a Snape no le apetecía en absoluto y no iba a salir de la cama apenas amaneciendo para ello.

Unos gritos desde la planta de abajo lo despertaron sobre las once.

-¡Despierta! ¡Anormal! - se oyó la voz del Tío Vernon dándole los buenos días acompañado de unos ruidos en el suelo, seguramente estaba golpeando con la escoba-.

Claro, el domingo que era su día libre nunca lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

- ¡Ya voy! - respondió Harry alegremente. Nada podría arrebatarle la felicidad ese día-.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Se sentía lleno de energía.

- ¿Cuántos días te quedan para irte? - interrogó Tio Vernon-.

- Me voy esta noche

- Estupendo, estupendo, y no te quiero ver más ¿entendido?

- ¿Creéis que yo si quiero veros? - contestó Harry haciéndose el desayuno-.

Tio Vernon lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué estaría viendo? Se estaba haciendo las tostadas, el huevo y el bacon, como siempre, ¿en qué estaría pensando?.

- Tu...¡te ha pasado algo! No habrás recibido visitas extrañas por la noche ni habrás hecho una fiesta con tus amigos anormales aquí ¿no? - entrecerró aun más los ojos-.

- ¿Uh?

Tio Vernon se levantó y fue hacia el dando zancadas. Incluso tía Petunia se le quedó mirando sin entender.

- Ayer y todos estos días desde que viniste has estado andando por la casa apático y sin energía, pero hoy pareces otro... si te has atrevido a meter a...a...esa gente...aquí....mientras dormíamos...-su ira iba en aumento-.

- Corta el rollo, no ha venido nadie, sólo he recibido una carta si es lo que te interesa – contestó Harry cortante-.

- Eso espero, eso espero,... -dijo refunfuñando tío Vernon mientras salía de la cocina-.

Tía Petunia seguía desayunando aun cuando Harry puso su plato sobre la mesa. Había un silencio tenso, como había sido siempre. Ambos comían con la vista fija en el plato, entonces alguno de los dos terminaría y saldría lo más rápido posible.

- Eh..Harry...dices que te vas esta noche ¿no?

- a...ja? - le habría gustado contestar algo que sonara menos estúpido, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Petunia se había dirigido a él de esa forma y estaba sorprendido-.

- Y es difícil que nos volvamos a ver...¿no?

Harry se echó a reír.

- Es bastante improbable que sobreviva a este año – debido a sus conversaciones con Dumbledore años atrás, tía Petunia estaba más o menos al corriente de su situación, al menos se hacía una idea-.

- Ya...bueno...yo...-parecía que se debatía interiormente por algo- tengo algo que...debería darte antes de que te fueras...- carraspeó y entonces susurró- pero no ahora, Vernon se opondría, esta noche cuando se vaya a la cena de negocios-.

Pasó el resto de la mañana preguntándose qué era lo que iba a darle su tía, aun asombrado por el extraño comportamiento de ésta. No esperaba irse hasta cumplir los dieciocho, pero la nota de Dumbledore lo cambiaba todo, debía partir lo antes posible. De modo que tenía que empaquetar todas sus cosas, avisar a Ron y Hermione del cambio de planes y planear su siguiente movimiento en su casa del 13 de Grimmault Place, la que heredó de Sirius. Sólo esperaba que los mortífagos no la hubieran descubierto.

Hizo una rápida llamada a la casa de los Weasley a través del teléfono, el único medio de comunicación que los mortífagos era imposible que pudieran interceptar.

- ¿Harry? - contestó una Hermione asustada - ¿va todo bien?

- Si Hermione. Os veo esta noche a las once en casa de Sirius

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero Harry! ¡Aun tienes la protección en casa de los Dursley!

- Ya te lo explicaré cuando estemos ahí. Lleva sólo a Ron.

Se oyó un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Su amiga debía estar dudando, ya que el resto de los miembros de la Orden dejaron muy claro que Harry no debía se salir bajo ningún concepto de Privet Drive ni ellos de La Madriguera. Finalmente se decidió.

- Esta bien Harry, pero tienes una hora exactamente para explicarnos lo que quieras, después tu vuelves a Privet Drive y nosotros aquí.

- Claro Hermione, no te preocupes.

Después de comer empezó a empaquetar sus escasas pertenencias. Recogió los libros de magia que había estado estudiando en verano, su varita, regalos de la familia Weasley y de alguna admiradora, los materiales de clase de Hogwarts, la jaula de Hedwig y un par de cosas más. Después, se tumbó en su cama a esperar a Fawkes y poco a poco se quedó dormido. Tía Petunia lo despertó sacudiéndole por los hombros.

- ¡Vamos!

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando. ¡Ah! ¡Si! Tía Petunia quería darle una cosa, eso quería decir que ya era de noche. Fawkes estaría al llegar. Miró la hora, las nueve y media, aun tenía tiempo para llegar al Grimmault Place.

Tía Petunia lo llevó hasta su cuarto y sacó un baúl parecido al suyo, el que usaba para llevar las cosas de Hogwarts ¿de dónde lo habría sacado?

- Nunca le he enseñado a Vernon qué hay dentro, le dije que era una reliquia de mi familia – hablaba muy deprisa y de forma atropellada – son...cosas de tus padres, lo que pude salvar de esa casa en ruinas...quería conservarlas para tener un recuerdo de mi hermana, ya que nunca me dio una foto...pero creo que te pertenecen más a ti que a mi... aunque fuera...algo rara..yo..,bueno..que conste que hago esto sólo porque te pertenecen esas cosas, y no querría quedarme en la conciencia con habértelas robado.

Harry se quedó perplejo. No sabía qué decir. Durante unos momentos se limitó a observar ese baúl, ¿qué habría dentro? Su tía levantó el baúl con pesadez y se lo puso en las manos. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

- Bueno...yo...también puedo darte algo – dijo Harry aun algo perturbado-.

Fueron al cuarto de Harry y él le dio una de las fotos que tenía de su madre.

- Seguramente a ti también te gustará tener esto, sé que no te gustan las cosas "anormales", pero sólo tengo esta clase de fotos – dijo refiriéndose a una foto en la que salía su madre riéndose-.

Tía Petunia vaciló unos instantes, mirando la foto con una mezcla entre curiosidad y aversión, finalmente decidió guardársela, le dio un escueto "gracias" y se fue del dormitorio. Después de todo seguía siendo ella misma. Pocos minutos después apareció Fawkes, era hora de irse. Echó un último vistazo al que fuera su dormitorio en los últimos años, puso todas sus pertenencias juntas y se apareció en Grimmault Place.

Esperó durante un rato hasta que llegaron Ron y Hermione usando los polvos flu.

- Que sepas, Harry, que espero que sea algo lo suficientemente importante como para ponernos en peligro a los tres de esta forma – dijo una Hermione algo molesta-.

- Vamos Herm, no pasará nada por una hora – dijo Ron apoyando a su amigo-.

- He recibido una carta de Dumbledore

Tanto Ron como Hermione se le quedaron mirando en silencio con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

- Esto... Harry...¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó con preocupación Hermione-.

Harry les entregó el mensaje que había recibido esa mañana, les explicó lo que decía antes de salir ardiendo y les enseñó a Fawkes.

- Todo esto es...extraño – comentó Ron-.

- ¿Y si es una trampa? Harry, no puedes confiar en lo que diga un pedazo de papel que además está encantado

- No creo que los mortífagos pudieran encontrar a Fawkes ni obligarle a que me trajera esa carta se defendió Harry-.

- Eso es cierto – cedió su amiga- pero ahora... ¿qué vas a hacer? Eso de buscar a Snape...es todo tan raro ¿y cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Podría estar en cualquier parte...

Una voz venida de ninguna parte contestó

- En cualquier parte no, señorita Granger, da la casualidad de que aquí mismo...

Los tres se pusieron en alerta y sacaron sus varitas. A pesar del mensaje de Dubledore todavía guardaban ciertas dudas acerca de la inocencia de Snape. Por mucho que Dumbledore confiara en él ¿quién les aseguraba que no iba a aparecer ahora mismo con una docena de mortífagos? De pronto se abrió la puerta de un dormitorio, todos sintieron el corazón encongérsele en un puño y miraron al recién llegado, que no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Snape.

- Como siempre, Potter, usted demuestra un sentido nulo del peligro y una desagradable inclinación por poner su vida en peligro

Ninguno dijo nada, Snape prosiguió

- Un sobresaliente en inconsciencia, pero esperaba más de usted señorita Granger. Sed conscientes... de que debéis vuestra vida a que yo consiguiera el puesto de vigilante de Potter. Este lugar no es seguro, no volváis a él. Potter, mañana a las doce de la noche recibirás una lechuza en la casa de los Weasley. De momento...- dijo sacando un pequeño frasco de contenido plateado – podéis ir viendo esto. He dejado un pensadero dentro del cuarto.

Y lo dejó en una mesita para después desaparecer. Todos tragaron saliva, aun aturdidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido cualquier otro mortífago el que vigilara a Harry?

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ron-.

- Son recuerdos - explicó Hermione – para verlos se utiliza el pensadero.

Los tres se sumergieron en los recuerdos del profesor Snape(que podréis encontrar en el séptimo libro de forma más extensa, pero aquí lo resumo) . Vieron a través de los recuerdos de Snape que Dumbledore estaba condenado a morir debido a la maldición de su mano y que durante todo el sexto año ambos tuvieron discusiones, ya que Snape había hecho el juramento inquebrantable de ayudar a Draco a matar a Dumbledore si este no lo conseguía. Dumbledore le ordenaba cumplir ese juramento cuando llegara el momento y Snape se negaba. Finalmente, llegado el momento no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que vio.

- Pueden...pueden ser recuerdos falsos...¿no?...-dijo Hermione con una notable confusión- aunque..nunca he leído nada así.

- ¿Entonces Snape no es culpable?- preguntó Ron-.

Harry se negaba a creer que después de todo Snape no fuera un traidor, sin embargo, las evidencias parecían innegables, la carta de Dumbledore, los recuerdos de Snape... . De pronto la luz de la sospecha iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Y si lo ha planeado todo? ¿Y si ha sido él quien ha enviado la carta?

Los tres se miraron sin saber qué pensar, y confusos se dirigieron a La Madriguera. Al llegar iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones y ninguna que incluyera un mínimo ápice de verdad. Tendrían que esperar a la noche siguiente para averiguar si Snape realmente les había mentido o si les había dicho la verdad.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic! Espero que les esté gustando y ya saben, reviews siempre son bien recibidos y motivan al autor a actualizar antes XDDD (aunque sean tomatazos ;_;). Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
